Unthreading the Stiches of Sanity
by Pencil2paper
Summary: Let's just say there will be Magic,Excitment,Chaos, and maybe a little romance if you wanna know more your gonna have to read and find out!


**Disclamer:** I don't own Yugioh but if i did Muwahahahaha!

Yugi: She's lost it and on her first fan fic too

Bakura: I don't think she ever had it

Pencil2paper: Uh..guys i'm right here

Bakura: So...

**

* * *

6:15 Wednesday Morning**

Yami comes out of his soul room and stands by Yugi's bed.

"Uh…Yugi?"

"What?" His muffled voice said through the pillow he had practically attached to his face.

"What time does school start?" Looking at the alarm clock with a calm gaze.

"6:20 why?"

"Well, no reason…it's just that it's 6:16 now and I was just curious"

"Okay" Drifting back to sleep, not that he wasn't half asleep to being with.

Yami losing patience decided to tried a different method to wake Yugi up not to mention one of his favorites

"Get Up **_NOW_**"

"What! OMG! I'm goanna be late" Finally letting go of his pillow to looking at his clock.

"Well you don't say, hey your right!" Yugi was to busy to note Yami's sarcasm.

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" Dashing out the door.

Yami just sighed and returned to his soul room.

When Yugi finally got to school he was running up the steps thankfully not falling and ran to his class making it just in time.

"Hey guys sorry I'm laaAAA-! Omf!" those were Yugi's last words as he fell in the door as he was entering or attempting to enter the class room before he tripped over his other foot. (A/N hey don't ask I've done that many times…many, many times oh the pain)

"Nice" Malik who was sitting in a near by desk starting to smile.

"Are you okay?" Ryou said helping him up.

"You woke up late again didn't you?" Tea said knowing the answer she was about to get.

"No"

Tea just looked at Yugi with that parental stare that's like don't lie cause I know all. (A/N: I hate that stare)

"Yes" Looking at his feet all pitiful like.

The teacher then walked into the class room and everyone took there seats it was a boring class but what class isn't boring. The day went by pretty fast nothing out of the ordinary, teacher's asking Joey to answer a question. Joey not knowing the answer to any of the questions one class Joey almost hit Kiba because he called Joey a monkey. Tristan almost had to push him back into his chair if Malik hadn't waved a 100 Grand bar in front of his face then justJoey spent the rest. Of the class period trying to get the wrapper off. Lunch came and went by, thensome more classes and finally school was done.

"Come guy's I had enough school for today" Pushing the front door open.

"Ya come on let's… hey did, did you hear that?" Stopping on the steps.

"Um, hear what Tristan?" Joey looking with a confused stare.

"Like, like a scream?"

**_Ahhhhh!_**

"I heard it dat time" Joey said looking around.

"Ya, me too" Ryou agreed.

"Where do you think it came from?" Yugi said a little concerned.

"I don't hear any-" Malik said looking around.

**_Ahhhhhhhhhh!_**

"Never mind"

"I think it came from that away " Tea said as she pointed to a nearby alley.

"Someone might need help come on!" Joey took off running.

"Ya, let's go" Yugi followed.

"I'm right behind ya" Tristian said butafter about a few seconds it was the other way around because Yugi can't run that fast and well because… he's short okay there I said it! Ryou was about to start running after them when he turned around and saw Malik just standing there.

"Well aren't you coming?"

"I wasn't planning to" He said crossing his arms.

"Come on" Dragging Malik behind him.

"Grrr I'm to old for this"

It's wasn't long before they caught up,it wasn't that far away when they got there everyone stopped and looked into the dark alley. Everyone's jaw's dropped and eyes widened, (A/N except yugi's his eyes are big enough) there was a long silence.

"What the HELL is THAT?"

* * *

Wow my first fanfic I feel like I've made a big accomplishment now excuse me I have to go and take care of some business.

Pencil2Paper: Oh Bakura

Bakura: oh she's gonna hurt me

Pencil2Paper: start running you have till the count of 5 to get as far away as you can 5!

Bakura: not fair (running away)

Pencil2Paper: is in my world (running after him)


End file.
